Purple
by cherrystem
Summary: Amy is afflicted with an intense rash and it is up to the Doctor to heal her. Summary sucks, just read it. M for language and slightly adult themes   No smut or graphic things.


Note: This is my first fic and I don't plan on writing any more. I'm not a good creative writer, but this idea was just invading my mind so I had to write it down. I figured I'd publish it as well :) So yea, first fic, summary sucks, please don't flame me too hard.  
>I don't own Doctor Who.<p>

* * *

><p>Amy cracked open her sleep-filled eyes, yawned, and stretched. She wished she could remark on the lovely sunrise, but in space, there is no real sunrise. She chuckled at how this is her reality now, while her friends and family back on Earth wake up to birds chirping and the smell of morning clinging onto the grass. She didn't miss it though, and she would rather have this life than her boring ol' one on Earth anyway.<br>Shuffling into the bathroom connected to her bedroom, the TARDIS purred and turned on the lights for her.

"Err, thanks," she muttered. Sometimes, Amy felt slightly guilty for expecting so much from the TARDIS. It is just a box, after all.

When Amy went to grab her toothbrush, she noticed a small purple bruise on her inner forearm.

"Hmm...must just be from all that exploring yesterday."

Amy and the Doctor were on planet Azijot yesterday (in Earth terms) and the entire land was covered with rich, dense forest and filled with all sorts of exotic plants. There were no races to save, or creatures to kill. They just enjoyed exploring and finding new lifeforms.  
>Amy rinsed off her toothbrush and went out to the hub of the TARDIS. Per usual, the Doctor was already pressing buttons and pulling levers.<p>

"Amy! Good morning! You slept in late, y'know," the Doctor trilled cheerfully.

"Well excuse me for being human. Not all of us can survive through a day with only three hours of sleep!" Amy did not have a bitter tone, but a teasing, mildly accusatory sense of speech.

"Ah, nevermind that. There is tea and breakfast in the kitchen. You're welcome to help yourself."  
>At this, Amy noticed how ravenous she was. Oh God, could the Doctor hear her stomach? Suddenly embarrassed, she walked away quickly, throwing a "Thanks!" over her shoulder.<br>On the table, there was an overabundance of pancakes, eggs, sausages, and assorted fruits, none of which could be found back home.  
>She placed a few of each onto her plate and dug in a drawer filled with random tools and instruments to find a metal rod that resembled a fork.<br>She just could not eat fast enough! It was as if every thing she ate just fell through her, never ending up in her stomach. Is this a sort of side-effect from time traveling?

"Doctor?"

"Yea?"

"Do you ever notice changes in your eating habits? From always time-traveling?"

The Doctor strolled into the kitchen, suddenly curious.

"Uh, no, not really...why? Is something the matter?"

"No, no, I was just curious, that's all."

"Oh, Amy, I know you well enough to know that it's never just 'that's all.'"

He was right.

"Well, Doctor, if you must know, I'm just really, extremely hungry. I can eat a lot, but this is just abnormal for me. It seems as if I haven't eaten at all!"

She tallied in her mind: eight pancakes, five eggs, ten sausage links, and four strange fruits, which she did not know the name of. She decided not to share all this information with the Doctor.

"How much have you eaten?"

Shit, there goes that plan. She hesitated.

"Amy, it's okay, just tell me!"

She repeated the numbers back to him.

"Oh. Um, this might come across as awkward and intrusive, but...umm...are you...y'know..."

The Doctor blushed and stammered, racking his brain for the right word.

"For goodness sake Doctor, I am NOT pregnant!" She was almost offended at the notion.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Just a necessary question. Hey, what is that bruise on your arm?" He took an intense interest in the small, centimeter-sized spot that was developing on her skin.

"Umm...a bruise? I don't know, I just noticed it this morning," Amy was slightly worried at the Doctor's concern.

"Does it itch at all? Sting? Burn? Anything?" he questioned.

"Now that you mention it, yea, it does itch a bit. Hmm, how strange. It feels similar to poison ivy. It certainly looks different though..." Amy trailed off, thinking.

The Doctor's face grew very dark and very grim, similar to a medical doctor about to inform a patient of their cancer.

"Wh-what is it, Doctor?" she was now very scared. Following his gaze back to her arm, she saw that it had spanned out to a four centimeter mark.

"Oh my God! How can it grow that quickly?" Amy panicked.

"You said it was similar to poison ivy, yes?"

Amy nodded.

"Okay. Okay. Okay...Amy, I-I think that...you may have picked up some...oil from a plant on Azijot yesterday," he seemed to be with-holding information.

"...And?"

"This rash is basically poison ivy multiplied by one-thousand. And it is spreading incredibly rapidly."

The once-small purple bruise was devouring her entire right forearm.

"Oh Doctor, it burns! Oh my God, oh my God..." Amy was now breathing quickly, trying to hold back screams.

"Amy. Amy, I need you to listen to me. It is going to burn like hellfire and dry ice mixed together, topped with a bit of radiation. It only becomes worse as it progresses. There is a cure, but like poison ivy, we can treat it in the bath."

Amy was consumed by the fire spreading to her upper arm and her shoulder. She could hardly hear the Doctor, but followed his lead as he grabbed her left hand and took her into the bathroom.  
>She fell down on the floor, screaming and panting, trying to bear this torture.<p>

"DOCTOR! Doctor, make it stop! Please, make it stop!" Her voice was coming out choked and in pieces.

He was busy working on mixing together different soaps and powders, getting the bathwater at just the right temperature, and trying to figure out how he was going to get Amy undressed while making it as comfortable for both of them as possible.  
>He rushed to her side.<p>

"Shh, shh, it's going to be alright, I know it is. This rash will have spread all over in about an hour, and it will be cleared up in approximately four hours-"

"-FIVE HOURS OF THIS? WHAT THE FUCK!" she went off on a long stream of curse words, making some up as she went along.

The rash was trailing down her torso now and spreading across her chest and up her neck.

"Amy, I need you to stop thrashing and take your clothes off."

"You...want ME...to get NAKED...at a time like...THIS?"

"Err, yes."

There was no way she was going to stand up. She couldn't even control her movements. Her own body was convulsing at the extreme pain. It felt as though someone was slowly dragging a sharp razor over every square inch of her skin and slicing it off, layer by layer.

"I can't stand up, Doctor. I can't even...stop...convulsing."

He knew that she would eventually be rendered unconscious as her brain tried to protect itself from all these processes.  
>As if he made it happen just by a thought, Amy slowly stopped moving and her breathing returned to semi-normal within ten minutes.<br>A tear was running down her now purple cheek.

"Oh, Amy, I'm so terribly sorry," the Doctor was at a loss. He knew there was nothing he could do but place her in the bath and hope that the rash passed quickly as he had predicted.

With no choice but to undress her himself, the Doctor quickly unbuttoned her blouse. He tried to not stare at her breasts, kept in by a thin bra, but he couldn't quite remove the damn thing if he had his eyes closed.  
>He hoisted her up into a sitting position and had to use his SONIC on her bra hooks. A lone thought went through his mind: These things really are complicated.<br>With her chest now nude, the Doctor came to the part he dreaded most.  
>He gently unbuttoned her jeans, trying his hardest to remember the situation at hand. Amy was in dire agony. The Doctor was, well, her doctor. This was a medical situation. Not a time to finally get all hormonal.<br>He slowly slid her jeans down her long, smooth legs and tossed them aside.  
>Here was Amy, Amelia Jessica Pond, half nude with only a black pair of cotton panties on.<br>The Doctor cleared his throat and blinked a few times, mentally slapping himself.  
>In order for the solution in the bath to fully treat the rash, Amy had to be 100% naked. The fabric would create a thin barrier between the water and skin, not allowing the elixir to fully saturate her skin.<p>

Here goes nothing, he thought.

Closing his eyes, he trailed his long fingers up her toned legs, blindly searching for the article of clothing. Getting a grip on the waistband, he slid the fabric further and further down, until he had it fully off and tossed aside with all of her other clothing.  
>He had to open his eyes now. There was no way he could pick Amy up and maneuver her into the tub without having sight.<p>

Taking in a deep breath, he peeked.

The rash was now from head to toe, covering her in a deep shade of violet. The funny thing about this affliction was it only appeared in the pigmentation of the skin. There were no blisters, no bumps. Just a change in skin color.  
>Keeping his eyes wherever else he could, he picked up Amy as a parent would pick up their sleeping child, and carried her over to the bath. The water was a nice, 101 degree F temperature, the temperature needed for the potion to work.<br>He had no where else to look now. Staring down at the body before him, he was taken aback by her beauty. Her body wasn't a porn-star, swimsuit-model sexy, but the kind of body that would be painted by old Renaissance artists. Her body was one of those that her lover would really, truly love and cherish, instead of just wanting to fuck and leave.

Coming back to reality, the Doctor slowly lowered Amy into the steaming, green-tinted water and positioned her so that her head was resting (comfortably, he hoped) on the edge, while the rest of her was fully submerged.  
>Of course, her head had the rash as well, so the Doctor had to apply the water onto her delicate face.<br>He dipped the cloth into the water and ever-so-gently dabbed it on Amy's face, making sure to get behind the ears and under her eyes.  
>He wrung it out and set it on the edge of the tub. The Doctor scooted back to the wall and rested his upper body against it, finally allowing himself to breathe.<br>After a half hour, he became antsy and began to pace around the bathroom, pondering over his random and erratic thoughts. Finally he heard a groan from Amy.

"Amy! Amy! Are you there? Amy?" The Doctor held her face in his hands.

"...bshhs..gfff..." her eyelids drifted open, then shut, then open, then stuck in this halfway point. "Doc...doctor...? The...the...pain. It-it's.."

"Shh, Amy, don't stress yourself now. You're in the bathtub and from the looks of it, the rash is already withdrawing. Just sit back. The world isn't ending today, don't worry." The Doctor tried his best to soothe her.

Amy slipped back into a hazy state and the Doctor took up his position against the far wall.  
>He desperately wished he could just fly the TARDIS a few hours into the future, but he knew that wouldn't fix anything. It wouldn't make the rash fade away any sooner.<br>The Doctor decided right then and there that he hated nature.  
>Well, maybe not ALL nature. Just that rubbish planet.<br>Another two hours passed, this time eliciting a more aware response from Amy.

"Doctor? The rash is nearly gone now!" She felt so much better already. The fire was cut in half.  
>The Doctor jumped up and strode over to the tub.<p>

"That's great! How are you feeling? I know the water might be a little hot, but it has to be like that. How's the pain?"

"The pain is still bad, but at least I can talk. How long was I out for?"

"About two hours, not too long." The Doctor hoped that she wouldn't ask about her state of undress.

"Uh...Doctor...did you...?"

Damn.

"Yes, Amy, but it's alright."

Both of their faces lit up into a deep red. Well, the Doctor's did. Amy's face just kind of.. got darker.

"Thank you, Doctor." Amy smiled up at him, truly grateful for his quick thinking.

He nodded.

"I'll go grab you a towel. You still need to stay in there for about two more hours."

"What am I supposed to do for two hours? Now that I can function, I'm going to get bored!"

"I'll be with you. We can plot the rescue of another planet, or how to destroy the Daleks. Boredom is not an option when you're with me, Amy Pond!" He walked out of the room, searching for a towel.

She thought about the fact that she is completely nude in front of the Doctor. She didn't know if she liked it or was put off by it. I mean, she had tried to kiss him. And she did have a few rogue lustful thoughts about him.  
>It was just her luck that the only time she is naked in front of him, in a hot bath big enough for three people, she has to be sick. Now only her breasts, arms, neck, and face were purple. Hmmm...perhaps another hour...or two. She could play this up so much. Amy smiled to herself and sighed.<p>

"Ah, here you go!" The Doctor bounded in with a huge pile of fluffy white towels and a few books he found in the library. "Now...about those Daleks..."


End file.
